


baby, it's okay

by krispykook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Up, Daddy Kink, Dom sub elements?, Humiliation, I think its kinda soft, I use petnames way more than necessary but whatever, Kink Exploration, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Praise, but like an ok cringe once you flow with it, chan liked it more than he thought, established minchan, for real it’s kinda cringe, im sorry I can’t tag, just pee, minho just needs to pee, minho shy baby, pee kink, princess kink, skirt minho, sweet chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykook/pseuds/krispykook
Summary: The way it made him tremble and whine, made him crave the way he had to hold it in.--Minho discovers omorashi and shyly experiments with Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	baby, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I don’t have much to say, but I have a couple disclaimers:  
> -This is my first time writing anything like this so I feel weird posting.  
> -I love minchan, this is all fiction. I push none of my fantasies onto the real people.

Today was an exciting day for Minho. He finally convinced his daddy to try something new. Minho put on his fuzzy rainbow sweater, pastel pink pleated skirt and a pair of baby pink thigh highs. He was feeling extra cute today, so put bunny and star barrette in his caramel hair. He chugged another glass of water, as he impatiently waited for his daddy to come home. 

“Princess,” Minho’s ears perk up and he quickly runs to the front door to greet his daddy, “I’m back.” Minho throws himself into expecting arms, and giggles, happy to finally have company again. “Wow, baby you look so cute!” Minho twirled around, so his daddy can see his whole outfit, giggling as he does so. 

“Channie,” Minho gives the other a tight hug, resting his chin on Chan’s chest, lips pouted. “I missed you. I was so bored without you.” 

“Well I’m here now, princess.” Chan says, kissing Minho’s forehead. “But, really you look so fucking cute, baby. This outfit is adorable on you!” He says, eyeing Minho up and down. 

“I’m glad you like it, daddy,” Minho says, hands bundled in his sleeves, playing with the hem of his skirt. Chan can see Minho is nervous about something, but waits to see if Minho will tell him first. “What do you want for dinner, hmm? I can go make it, while you unwind.” 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Chan asks, running one hand through Minho’s hair, the other gently squeezing the younger’s side. “I can see something’s up.” 

“It’s just…” Minho was really excited to try what they had planned, but with how Chan is acting, it seems he forgot. But, Minho doesn’t want to remind him. Chan didn’t seem too keen on trying it anyway. “Nothing, really.” Minho gives a soft smile. 

“Min…” Minho looks into Chan’s eyes and can see the disappointment. Chan hates when he hides his feelings, interests, desires, anything. Minho doesn’t want to be _too_ bad to his daddy, so he offers a white lie. 

“I was thinking...maybe I should’ve asked you to buy a burger on your way home,” Minho pouts. 

Chan laughs, ruffling the younger’s hair, “I can go back out and buy you one if you want, princess.” 

Minho shakes his head, “No, now that you’re here stay with me, please.” He says, hoping he doesn’t sound as deflated as he feels.

About two hours pass, they’ve eaten dinner and are cuddled up on the sofa watching Tangled. Minho shifts his position from having his head on Chan’s lap to sitting up and laying his head on the elder’s shoulder. Chan’s arm staying securely around him, hand coming to rest on his stomach. 

Minho sighs at the added weight. He’s needed to pee, since the movie started fifteen minutes ago. He doesn’t want to ask Chan to stop the movie, but a small part of him is also hoping Chan will notice.

Omorashi was something Minho had discovered recently. The thought of getting turned on from wetting himself, was something that he didn’t think could be possible. Without telling Chan, he tried it alone. He drank water and coffee alternatively one day, then forced himself to hold his urine, until he couldn’t any longer. He found himself running to the bathtub, standing in it as he released in his boxers. Minho wasn’t expecting to enjoy it so much. He was thriving on how badly he was trembling, whining, and squirming. He thought maybe his daddy would wanna try it out together, but…

Another fifteen minutes later, Minho curls his legs up onto the sofa, and subtly tries to push his thighs together, hoping to hold his pee a little while longer. Hands in his lap, he plays with his sweater sleeves, his toes are wriggling, and he’s biting his lip. He wants to enjoy the movie, but his focus is completely on his bladder. He hasn’t peed in almost six hours? He’s not too sure. 

“Hey, baby.” Minho snaps his head, nervousness spiking, wondering if he’s gotten caught. “You alright?” Chan eyes his expression cautiously, again he can tell something’s up. 

“Yes, daddy. I’m fine,” Minho says. Though, he feels tears prickling behind his eyes. He squeezes his legs tighter, just a little bit more. Somehow he’s suddenly embarrassed with his daddy’s attention now on him. 

“Princess, you’re sweating,” Chan swipes his hand across Minho’s forehead, gathering the droplets to emphasize his statement. “Are you not feeling okay?” Chan lifts the younger into his lap, unintentionally squeezes Minho’s hips, causing the other to groan. Minho inadvertently squirms a bit, his heart racing with his striped panties being the only layer of defense between his pee and Chan’s pants. 

Chan genuinely looks concerned now. “It’s- I-” Minho felt a squirt of pee leave him when Chan moved him. The fact that Chan has no idea, is sending Minho’s mind whirling. The embarrassment he feels is turning him on. “I need to pee.”

“If you need to pee, why don’t you just g-” A dumbstruck look quickly passes on Chan’s face before it morphs into something more devious. “Princess, if you need to pee why don’t you just let it out.” Chan slides a hand up Minho’s sweater and on his stomach slightly, leaning up to press kisses to his baby's temple.

Minho gasps, he felt more pee dribble out. He could feel a small wet spot in his panties. “No, daddy, I really, _really_ need to pee.” His eyes widen slightly, legs squeezing together even harder, trying his best to not let any more trickle out. 

Chan begins kissing down his neck, both hands rubbing large circles up Minho’s thighs. “And I’m telling you baby, let it out.”

“Daddy, no- I can’t,” Minho’s legs begin twitching, he feels a couple more drops leave his tip. 

“Then safeword, baby,” Chan’s movements pause to allow Minho the chance to stop everything, in case he’s really uncomfortable. 

Minho cranes his neck, tears trickling from his cheeks, and softly shakes his head. He bunches up the hem of his sweater to expose more of his tummy with one hand, then brings the other to his mouth to suck on two fingers. “No, daddy please,” Minho whines. Chan finds Minho insanely fuckable right now, but he holds back his urge. 

“Please, what?” Chan hums, then sucks harshly on Minho’s neck.

“Please, keep going. If that’s okay…” Minho whispers, he feels embarrassment creeping up his neck due to the situation. 

“Of course it’s okay, sweetie,” Chan says, manhandling Minho so the younger is kneeling over his lap. Minho’s hand pops out from his mouth, Chan slides his own fingers in, thrusting them in and out softly. Minho moans around Chan’s fingers, places his hands on Chan’s shoulders to aid in steadying him as his legs tremble under him. He feels another squirt escape him, and his tears begin to freely flow from his eyes. “Princess, you’re holding it in so well. My baby is so good.” Chan praised, eliciting a moan. 

Saliva pooled in his mouth, dripping down Chan’s hand. Minho’s legs threaten to buckle and his bladder feels as if it’s going to burst. Half of him wants to let it all out, the other half… isn’t entirely sure he wants to pee on the sofa. He’s really experimenting with his own boundaries, he’s happy knowing he has his daddy’s permission. He’s also embarrassed Chan is seeing him, trembling and weak. Minho once again feels like he’s thriving, he loves the embarrassment, especially in front of daddy. 

“Baby, is this too much?” Chan removes his fingers, sliding the hand under Minho’s sweater to play with a nipple, causing Minho to shiver. The other hand rubbing and squeezing an ass cheek. Despite Chan’s hands doing obscene things, the concern in his eyes is far too genuine, too innocent. Minho’s legs are twitching, and lips quivering. Chan is so incredibly turned on, it’s ridiculous. He can’t believe he almost forgot Minho wanted to explore this kink. _Thank goodness_ he wanted to experiment with this. Minho’s heavy breaths and the sweat collecting on his hairline have Chan in a trance. 

“I-It’s okay.” Minho’s eyes are shut, eyebrows furrowed, seemingly focused on trying not to pee. Chan can see the clear concentration and finds it absolutely endearing. 

“You’re doing such a wonderful job, baby,” Chan lifts up the sweater, to place kisses around Minho’s navel. “Daddy’s so proud of you. You’re doing great, princess.”

Minho whimpers at his words, eyes opening slightly, lips still in a concentrated pout. He moves his hand to caress Chan’s cheek, mewling when Chan leans into his touch. 

Ten more minutes of Chan’s kisses, squeezes and urges for Minho to pee, and the younger really feels himself about to overflow. “I-I-I-c-c- I’m n-not” Minho stutters, struggling to hold his urine in, tears freely flowing, he’s reached his limit. They both know it. 

“Princess,” Chan says softly, pushing on Minho’s tummy causing the other to groan loudly. Then, he slides his hands down to grip the younger’s thighs, squeezing gently, “Let it out, it’s okay, daddy’s here.”

So, Minho does. He reaches for the edge of his skirt, bunching it up so his daddy can have a better view. The baby blue and pink striped panties quickly become soaked as Minho lets out a few high pitched whines, intertwined with hiccups. The humiliation he feels, knowing his daddy is watching him wet himself is coming in full force. The pee soaks his panties completely, crashing like a waterfall onto Chan’s lap. Minho moans, and his heavy breaths slowly turn into soft pants. 

Chan takes in the sight and is in complete awe. His cock is completely hard, and he feels Minho’s pee soaking into his own pants. He thought he would be grossed out, but he feels so much love for his baby right now. Minho’s eyes are screwed shut, so he unconsciously rubs circles in the other’s thighs as a reminder he’s there, whispers small encouragements and coaxes him through his release. 

Minho opens his eyes, glancing at Chan, then quickly looking away. He suddenly feels ashamed. He feels his soaked panties, and he knows Chan is drenched too. He bites his lip, trying to hold back his feelings, not wanting to cry. 

“Princess, that was incredible,” Chan says, pulling Minho into his lap again, so the younger is sitting with his side to Chan’s chest. “You did amazing, baby,” Chan presses kisses on his forehead, cheek and nose. “Did you enjoy it, sweetie?” He asks. Minho sniffles, and Chan presses more kisses along his hairline. “Baby, talk to me please.” Chan runs his fingers through Minho’s hair.

“No, I did,” Minho chokes out, “But, I-Did you enjoy it? Is it okay that I have a filthy kink? I-” 

“Baby, I truly enjoyed this,” Chan says, cupping Minho’s chin, turning it to face him. “Thank you for this. I would definitely do this again, _especially_ if you like this.” Chan gingerly kisses him and Minho melts into the kiss. “And princess, I love you so, so much.” Minho smiles brightly, Chan kisses him one more time. “Let’s go get cleaned up, yeah?” Minho’s shoulders slump slightly, feeling bad about the mess he created. “Baby, it’s really okay,” Chan lifts him up, bridal style. The rush of air cooling their wet spots, Minho shivers. “Don’t feel upset, we clean up cum, so we can clean up pee too, okay? It’s really not an issue, baby,” Chan reassures. 

Minho nods, laying his head on Chan’s shoulder, feeling exhausted from what just happened. “Hey, princess,” Minho glances up, wondering why Chan’s voice suddenly sounds hesitant. “Next time,” Minho sees the blush crawling up the elder’s neck, “could you try peeing on my face?” Minho laughed loudly, vibrating in Chan’s arms. He feels relieved, Chan seemed to have really enjoyed himself. And now, they have a new kink they can enjoy. 

“Yes. Of course, daddy.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, it was really weird writing this but, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed~  
> 


End file.
